All bubbled up
by Professor Chaos lNot Buttersl
Summary: All Steven wanted to do, was to spend the day with everyone at the barn... But... Things happens... Bad things...
1. An awkward reunion

(Just to clearify things, this was before Gem hunt, and I'm heartbroken by the new episodes so I decided to write something that's supposed to be funny, also I kind of rushed to make this, and I'm really nervous, so this might be weird... Also this contains a few swears, but mostly later on)

Me, Garnet, Ameythst, and Pearl, where standing on the warp pad standing, in front of the barn, where Lapis and Peridot where standing there, probably waiting for us. In my hand, I hold a DvD case to a movie called "Nobody Can Hear You..."

"Steven!" Peridot shouted, then she ran up to me... I opened out my arms expecting a hug but... She didn't gave me one... Sigh... Lapis, walking towards us, slowly. She gave the Crystal Gems a fake, awkward smile... I looked at the other gems, and Pearl exchanged looks with Lapis, Ameythst softly bit her lip and Garnet... She was just being Garnet...

"So..." I said, breaking the awkward silence, "I thought, since this is the first time, we all hanged out, I decided, it would be fun to watch a... SCARY MOVIE!" I shouted, while holding up the DvD I was holding.

"Why is it called that? It's not really scary at all!" Peridot said, looking at the cover confused. The cover is a picture, of a girl sitting in the conor, crying. "If that's the idea of horror to humans, then there's no way they would handle Pea-" Perido then stopped talking, then covered her mouth.

"EXSUCE ME!?" Pearl asked, grinting her teeth. Oh geez, this is going bad!

"Hey, Steven?" Lapis asked, looking around awkwardly.

"Yeah?" I responded

"Can you come here for a bit?" She said, then started to walk away from everyone else. I followed her. "I don't think this will work out." I know what she was talking about but... I wanted us all to just... Get along...

"Well... If you want... We don't have to watch a horror movie..." I said.

"NO! Not that!" She shouted. I sighed...

"I know... Could you just try though...? I know... It might seem... Weird... But can you just give them a chance?" I asked her, making puppy eyes. Lapis said, and she looked anooyed, but she was smiling.

"Okay..." She said, as we walked back to the others... It seemed Peridot and Pearl were agrueing about something...

"Umm..."

"Look, I'm not saying it's bad, to be so... Emotional, but... You're just... So... So... Y'know?" Peridot said. Pearl growled at her.

"Hey! No fighting!" I scolded the two gems. "We're here so we could all have fun! Alright?" I told them. They both sighed... "Alright, so does anyone have something else they want to watch?" I asked.

"Camp Pining Hearts!" Peridot exclaimed.

"I'm with her." Lapis said, pointing at Peridot.

"Okay... Let's settle this... For those who want to watch Camp Pinning Hearts, raise your hand!" I said. Lapis, Peridot, and Garnet raised their hand.

"Okay... Those who want to watch Nobody Can Hear You, raise your hand!" This time, Amythst and Pearl raised their hands... And so did Garnet... This time, she raised her left hand, instead of her right hand. She seemed to be smiling.

"Umm... Garnet...? Which movie would you prefer?" I asked confused.

"Ruby wants to watch, Camp Pinning Hearts, while Sapphire wants to watch the horror movie..." She explained

"Well, then let's watch Camp-" Peridot was saying but she was cut off...

"But, Ruby, wants Sapphire to be happy... So I chose Nobody Can Hear You!" Garnet said.

"WHAT!? WHY!?" Peridot demanded to know.

"At least something different in horror movies could happen, unlike in romance series..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

(Later, it started to thunder storm outside, and there half way through the movie)

This movie... It's not really scary but more... Sad... Yes, it does get scary everynow and then but... Oh... Wait... Oh! OH! OH MY GOD! WHAT EVEN!? I looked at the other gems... Garnet seemed to be watching it, and although, she doesn't seem completely bored but... She seems kind of bored... Ameythst seems to be really enjoying the movie, especailly when something scary happens... She'll even cheers sometimes... Pearl seems intersted, but not exaclty scared or surprised... Just intersted... Lapis seems bored out her mind, but every now and then, I see her jump a bit... But Peridot... She's scared out of her mind... She's hiding behind the couch, and she's whimpering... It's really sad to be honest...  
(Later after the movie)

` That movie... It was emotional scarring... I couldn't help but to cry a bit... I wipped my eyes, from any tears on my face...

"I've seen a lot better movies... But that one was cool..." Amethyst said. We all walked out of the barn, and toward the warp pad... It was raining really hard... And the clouds... They look so close...

"So what did you guys think?" I asked everyone. Everyone commented something, quickly, about that it was alright... Expect Peridot... She looked horrify... Like if she saw porn for the first time... "Peridot?" I asked her, she jumped a little, then cleared her voice.

"Meh... It was... Not... too... bad..." She said slowly... It was obvoius, to tell how scared she really felt... Me, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, walked on the warp pad.

"Welp, I had fun, and I really hope we could do this again sometimes!" I said. Peridot, nodded her head, and she had a cat face.

"Sure..." Lapis said... I sighed a bit. We where about to step on the warp pad until... SNAP! Lighting hitted a tree, I quickly panicked, to protect everyone I loved, by putted a bubble over us all. The tree landed on the bubble, keeping us all safe...

I sighed with relief, then I waved my hands, to make the bubble disapear... Wait... The bubble... It's still there?

"Is everything all right?" Garnet asked.

"Y-yeah! Don't worry about it!" I said, then tried again, to get rid of the bubble... But it refused... "Oh no..." COME ON! GO AWAY! I kept trying to make it go away, but it didn't! Everyone, started to worry a bit... "Okay... Maybe I wrong..." I said. Garnet then summoned her weapon, and started to hit the bubble, but it didn't popped... Soon, Ameythst and Pearl started to joined her, but it still didn't pop!

After a few seconds, all of us, tried to destory the bubble, but it did nothing... We all started to panic a bit... "WAIT, I GOT THIS!" Peridot shouted, as she postion her hands for something... She closed her eyes and started to groan... Then all of a sudden... A tiny bolt hitted the bubble... Lapis started to slowly clap her hands.

"Super... Great job, Peridot..." She said, sarcastically.

"IT'S NOT AS EASY AS IT LOOKS!" Peridot yelled.

"WAIT! I GOT AN IDEA!" I told everyone. Their hand insteadly turn towards me. "MAYBE WE CAN BREAK THIS BUBBLE, BY PUSHING IT AWAY, FROM EACHOTHER!" I said. We all started to do that... I felt the bubble expanding a bit.

I THINK IT'S WORKING!" I said! Everyone was grunting, and panting a bit. "COME ON!" I exclaimed, and then suddenly I was launched forward, and I heard the others, shocked... Did it work...? I got up... Wait... I'm still in the bubble! But... Now I'm all alone... I then looked around... Outside of my bubble... Was everone else... In there own bubble... They all looked confused, and annoyed...

"Oh fuck..." I said


	2. Just getting started

(Sorry for being dead, I'll stop being dead for now...)

Garnet looked at me shocked... I covered my mouth

"Garnet... What's a fuck?" Pearl asked. Garnet looked at Pearl annoyed.

"Something Steven shouldn't say..." Garnet groaned... I swallowed hard... I back away as far as Garnet as I could

"Why?" Pearl asked

"I'll explain later..." Garnet said... She took a deep breath and looked at me... "Steven... I'm going to ignore what you just said... For now, anyway... But I swear, you better not say any more words like... THAT! Do you have any ideas on how to get us put?" Garnet asked.

"Didn't this happen to you and Connie?" Pearl asked

"Yeah but... The bubble went away on its own... And now I should be able to make it disappear... I don't understand

"Wait... So this happened before?" Lapis asked. I blushed a bit...

"Yeah but... That was before I could really use any powers... And we didn't get separated in different bubbles..." I said.

"So... Ummm... What should we do?" Amethyst asked, leaning on her bubble... Until it rolled a bit, making her fall... Pearl rolled her eyes at her...

"Ummm..." I grabbed out my phone. "Maybe... We could call dad?" I suggested

"That fat, washed out, human?" Peridot said... I groaned and give her an evil glare

"Yes Peridot... That fat, washed out human..." I said annoyed... I went into my contacts and clicked my Dad's name... After a few seconds he answered.

"Steven?" He asked

"Hi Dad" I responded

"Oh, what's up, little man?" He asked

"Can you please come over to the barn? We need help..." I told him.

"Umm... Sure... I'll... Do what I can..." Dad said. I then hanged up.

"Now what?" Lapis asked. Looking bored. I shrugged.

"We wait... I guess..." I said.

"Shouldn't we at least try to breaks these bubbles, before Greg comes?" Pearl asked.

"I guess..." I said... "But what will we do?" I asked

We all sat around in our bubbles some more, trying to think of ways to break them... Maybe we could... This idea is dumb but... Maybe...?

"What if... If one of you could try to combine your bubbles together... And fused, in order to break out?" I suggested

"That's a stupid idea!" Peridot said... I looked at her kind of pissed... ANNOYED! I MEAN! But before I could say anything... "But I don't have any better ideas so..."

"Alright! Who wants to volunteer?" I asked.

Amethyst and Pearl where a few miles away from eachother, getting ready to run into each other... I could tell Pearl looked nervous...

"I have a bad feeling about this..." She said quietly.

"Come on, P! What's the worst that could happen?" Amethyst said, to encourage Pearl. They then both took a deep breath, then charge at each other... It seems to be going well... Then they crashed into each other and fly away from each... Ughh... Damn it! I mean... D-darn! I guess this is the worst that could happen... I looked up and they where still flying... Umm... How much power did they...?

"I don't think home world would be happy to see two rebellions, there..." Lapis said, sarcastically...

"Not now, Lapis..." I told her...


End file.
